powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet Sentinels
The Scarlet Sentinels are a trio of monsters created by Lord Zedd and is the primary antagonist of the two-part episode "White Light". Character History With Zordon and Alpha mysteriously missing, Lord Zedd descided to create a super powerful monster from a stone fist statue, a hand/lighting rod monster called Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel. She had two effeminate looking male assistants named AC and DC. Nimrod was extremely powerful and the added strength of AC and DC made all three of them even more deadly. They were able to topple the Thunder Megazord, leaving the Rangers temporarily defeated. While normally the Thunder Megazord would have gotten up and finished them off with the Thunder Saber, like against Robogoat and Stag Beetle, they had run out of energy due to the Command Center shutting down (as seen later in The Wedding). After Tommy gained the powers of the White Ranger, he was able to take on the monsters. Nimrod and her cohorts AC and DC were the first to face the new White Tigerzord and the first to be defeated by the Mega Tigerzord. Personality Nimrod is a cold and sinister monster, she takes great pride in destroying the Rangers. Powers and Abilities Nimrod, even compared to previous monsters, is very powerful and is a force to be reckoned with (though later monsters like Goldgoyle and Tankenstein are far superior to her in terms of firepower and strength), taken the power of the White Tigerzord as well as the Mega White Tigerzord to battle her. Nimrod *'Strength: '''Nimrod possesses a great deal of strength that is stonger then other monsters. *'Extraordinary Leaper: Nimrod can leap an incredible distance. *'AC & DC Summoning: '''Nimrod can summon two monsters, similar to her, to aid her in battle. *'Energy Blast: 'Nimrod can unleash an energy blast. *'Energy Balls: 'Nimrod can fire light orange colored energy balls from her hands. *'Lighting Balls: 'Nimrod can also fire light pink colored lightning balls from her hands. *'Lighting Breath: 'Nimrod can fire light green colored lightning beams from her mouth, it also has orange lighting as splash effect. *'Energy Laser Ambush: 'Nimrod can fire a spread of light orange and light pink colored energy lasers from the rings on her shourders. Arsenal *'Lightning Staff: 'Nimrod carries a lightning staff for combat. **'Lightning Beams: 'Nimrod can fire light green colored lightning beams from her staff. AC *'Extraordinary Leaper: 'AC can leap an incredible dictance. Arsenal *'Lightning Sword: 'AC possesses a sword for combat. **'Lightning Beam: 'AC can fire light orange colored lightning beams from his sword. DC *'Extraordinary Leaper: 'DC can leap at an incfredible dictance. *'Energy Balls: 'DC can fire light pink colored energy balls from his hand. Arsenal *'Lighnting Thin Sword: 'DC possesses a thin sword for combat. **'Energy Balls: 'DC can fire light pink colored energy balls from his thin sword. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Nimrod is voiced by Brianne Siddall. Nimrod with AC/DC MMPR_Nimrod.jpg| Nimrod MMPR Sentinel Ear.jpg| AC MMPR Sentinel Neck.jpg| DC Nimrod.png Notes *In the [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game)|''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie game]] for the Sega Genesis, the monsters were referred to as '''S. Sentinel Ring, S. Sentinel Ear, and S. Sentinel Neck, a reference to the Dairanger names of the Three Ladies: "Lady Ring", "Lady Earring", and "Lady Necklace". *Nimrod is one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in the entire Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series, having a wide arsenal of abilities, being able to outmatch the Thunder Megazord and being more then a match for the new White Tigerzord, it tooked the power of the Mega White Tigerzord to take out Nimrod. *"AC" and "DC" mean "alternative current" and "direct current" (this is also the origin of the name of the popular rock band AC/DC), and the three of them have electrical powers. *It's unclear whether AC and DC ceased to exist or retreated when the Scarlet Sentinel was destroyed (in the Dairanger episode where the footage was taken from, the other two villains had previously been killed and were temporarily revived). The former is more likely. *'Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel' is probably named after the Marvel Comics character Nimrod, a Sentinel from an alternate future, which is also red. *The sentai Versions of AC and DC were female, and they along with Nimrod were sisters. See Also (Lady Ring = main body; Lady Earring, Lady Necklace = bodyguards) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters